User blog:Iamthelegion/Shao Kahn vs Alduin
FINISH HIM! Oh, uh, hiiiii and welcome to the latest installment of Lyrical Elder Scrolls. Today, we have Alduin, Dragon King, the ultimate evil in the game Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, rebelled pawn of the deity Akatosh whose ultimate intent is to conquer Sovngarde and eat all the souls there, the second greatest deity in the Nordic Pantheon, second only to Shor, Lord of the Underworld, against Shao Kahn, Konqueror of Worlds, the ultimate evil in the game Mortal Kombat 2 and many other MK games, rebelled pawn of the Elder Gods and of Naga the Dragon King, whose ultimate intent is to conquer Earthrealm and eat all the souls there, who is ruler of the Nether Realm. The connection is that they're evil. Let's see if Alduin will finally defeat the ruler of the Nether Realm and ascend to the mantle of chief deity of the Nordic Pantheon, or if Shao Kahn will slaughter another Dragon King. Credit goes to Hawk for proof-reading and to Alan for helping with a line. Quagga made the beautiful iTunes cover, and I made (yes me) the title cards and YOU DECIDE picture. Thanks to Wonder for advice on making title cards. Stuff in this colour is the announcer Shao Kahn who is sitting on the throne at the back of the stage for regular Shao Kahn. Let's go. The Intro: The Battle: Alduin: Zu'u lost daal. Hin sil fen nahkip bahloki. I will wreck your future like your electric Loki. This Dragon King is too strong for you. Poison could't stop me. The first son of Akatosh wields FUS to chill a Skeletor copy. Your Deception reveals a sociopath more Bates than Voorhees Whereas zu'u unslaad, zu'u nis oblaan! Cower before me. To dare to take for yourself the name of Conqueror? Such arrogance. Like DC, the best here, being myself, could beat you with a glance. I'll milk your Soulnado like the very reaches of Sovngarde, as your strongest blows reveal that Dragon Scales are too hard for a Cubone who brings forth memory of tahrodiis Paarthurnax to Dance around. Even with his most exaggerated Wrath. Shao Kahn: Pitiful. I've laid waste to all realms, slaughtered gods wholesale now all that is left is a aerodynamic Reptile who's already failed. Krushing like a Wrath Hammer, and I've got the Emperor's Shield Bring along Akatosh and kreate a much more even playing field. I don't know what you're playing at, but it isn't victory. I'll Dragonrender your frame rate so low, you'll be history. Your time has passed, take this Online and I'll spit Hottentotta You kouldn't face Shang Tsung, but now you're against the true father! You will die, immortal, for you are nothing, It's Official! I will rip out the Throat of the World, shoot a photonic missile I wouldn't need Kynareth or Elder Scrolls to leave an eternal slain With one charge I'd impale this fool on my shoulder Blades Alduin: Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar! Kel drey ni viik! Daar Lein los dii! Far too Shor of yourself, you're pathetic! The Nord scourge's swarm force towards a dork's bought hordes Boiled down, figuratively, you're Vince McMahon seeking high scores Zu'u ALDUIN! DESTROYER-DEVOURER-MASTER! I need no Deadly Alliance! Zok Sahrot do naan ko Lein! You'll find no out with violence! I'm fireballah, you'll die in Meteor Rain as I halt your advance Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan! Shao Kahn: Where are the dragons, Alduin? Is that your best? You suck! The tournament will begin with your blood used for punch! An anemic effort from one who masquerades as a dragon but is a toothless worm. I am THE Elder God. Now you may panic. I'm astounded by your arrogance if you think dastardly magicks infused with my hate so tragic won't pierce your carapace Just wait till your Scrolls read Elsweyr and you become irrelevant Then I'll merge Outrealms and Sovngarde over your carcass. Excellent. Outro: Who won? Alduin, Destroy-Devour-Master Shao Kahn, Konqueror of Worlds HINT! ANOTHER HINT! Category:Blog posts